mufandomcom-20200214-history
Planetary Defense
CR90 Corellian Corvette - Bridge A narrow trapezoid of transparisteel forms the viewport of the corvette's main bridge, which is a cylindrical chamber where the ship's flight crew can man a row of consoles that handle navigation, hyperdrive and systems monitoring. A hatchway leads out to the main corridor. ---- Sat Nov 29 20:40:18 2494 Contents: Exits: Lt. Commander Jarean MC Main Corridor Darktrooper Dylar Stormtrooper Trask Ensign Janmes Navigation Console Janmes executes a micro jump to get the ship closer to the nearby planet. He then turns to his sensor array data for a second before looking behind him to report to the others. "We've arrived at the contact point, sir.", he says speaking to Dylar, "The sensor system identifies it as Ornath. We're still roughtly 2000 hms out." Dylar nods to Janmes, "Excellent, are there any other ships around?" he asks calmly. Janmes is seated at his Navigation console, checking sensor reading and making the necessary corrections to the course. Dylar and Trask are standing near the command area, watching Ornath draw closer through the viewport Jarean walks back onto the bridge, peering at the planet approaching in the viewport, he looks to Dylar, then to the Navigator, "Hold us outside landing distance, Ensign." Folding his hands behind his back. Janmes nods a curt acknowledgement of the Lt. Commander's orders and begins slowing the ship. He almost underestimates the amount of time it requires a ship this large to overcome its momentum, but successfully places the ship into a high orbit. Without turning he reports, "We are orbiting at the planet at a distance of 66.4054 hms, sir." Moving quickly to the sensor array readout he gets the latest data and continues, "Initial scans indicate the existence of a single landing pad. Apart from that we know little about this planet as of yet." Dylar slowly looks over towards Jarean, "Orders Sir?" he says calmly as he slowly folds his hands behind his back. Jarean nods his head, looking over to the sensor readings himself, "Remain in orbit, and commence a detailed scan of the surrounding area. Ships, debris. Lifeforms. Remain watchful for any aggressive action from the planet." He looks to Dylar, "Sergeant. I would like to accompany your landing party, when we have finished our survey up here." He returns his gaze to the viewport, watching. We are being scanned by another contact. An orange light blinks urgently on the control panel in front of Janmes and he quickly glances at it before reporting, "We've just been scanned, sir. The source of the scan is not known as of yet." He turns and presses a couple of buttons located near the sensor array readout and then says, "I'm beginning a full sensor sweep now, both for the source of the scan, and for more data regarding the planet." Trask's anxiousness is shielded by his helmet and armour as he stares out the viewport at the planet. With talk of scans and landings it can only be a matter of time before the Emperor's finest make their mark on the surface. Dylar quickly turns to look to Janmes and the orange light, "Raise our shields as well, we don't want to be caught unprotected. But be careful, this is where an ISD and the Thrust disappeared." he comments before he nods to Jarean, "Understood sir." he adds. Jarean hmms, as he watches the sensor sweep, "If we've been scanned. Someone knows we're here. Make sure the gunnery crews are ready, Ensign. Who knows what is out there." He keeps his gaze fixed on the incoming sensor reports, now. Janmes raises the ships shields without a word and continues to work with his sensors for a long moment before looking back to the Command Bridge. "The initial sensor data is still pretty sketchy, but here's what we have so far." He glances back to the display for a second. "There is a large amount of debris of some sort beyond the planet. I have no lifeform readings at all. But I did pick up something wierd. The sensor scan seems to have originated from a spot about 5000 hms away at a bearing of 220 mark -36. When I scanned there, I didn't get a clear hit, only a very faint sensor return of some kind." Finishing his report, he complies with the Commanders orders and turns to the intercom. His voice is instantly carried throughout the ship. "Possible hostile contact. All crew to combat stations, Gunnery crews be prepared." Dylar nods quickly, "Very well, start talking on the comm, see if anything answers, I'm going to see if I can't help the gunnery crews." he says quickly before he turns and immediatly begins to leave. Jarean looks over the sensor report, and nods slowly, "I don't want to go off chasing shadows quite yet...get me a detailed scan on that debris. I want to know what's out there." He looks to Dylars departure, with a thoughtful frown, "Anything else Ensign?" Janmes plays around with the sensor array controls for a few more minutes, apparantly trying to tighten the scan on the debris cloud. Suddenly his face goes a little white and his hand shakes a little. Glancing at his superior officer he says, his normally calm voice a little unsteady. "The debris is consistent in makeup with the debris of an Imperial Star Destroyer sir. I'm also picking up bits of the alloy used in Trooper armor and a few nearly intact TIE frames." He pauses thoughtfully, "There is no sign of a corvette class ship in the debris field however, at least not so that our scans can detect." A small beeping noise suddenly catches his attention and he glances down at the screen for a moment and says, "a encrypted tightbeam signal has just been initiated at the location of that sensor blip I mentioned. Its directed at the surface.". He turns to the Command bridge with a puzzled expression on his face. "It appears as though it is being dispersed by the atmosphere to reach the entire planet but whether that is intentional or not is uncertain." Trask turns his head to Janmes as he reports on the debris field, not believing what he hears. He then turns back towards the viewport not knowing what to expect from this backwater. Jarean lets out a quiet breath at the report, but still keeps his calm voice, "Send a message back to Coruscant, with those sensor scans." He moves to a system console, studying the message as it scrolls down the screen, "Old code. It's a general alert." He turns his head to regard the planet again, "Curious." Dylar arrives from Main Corridor Dylar has arrived. Janmes nods his acknowledgement of the order from Jarean and turns to the sensor station to enter the code sequence to shunt the data to the communications array. He then shifts to the right to access the communications console and send the message on an secure channel to Coruscant. Jarean nods his head, and looks back to Dylar, "Your thoughts, Sergeant?" The officer watches the sensor panel quietly. Dylar cocks his head to the side, "On what Sir? I've just arrived from helping to the gunnery crews, I'm afraid I'm not up to date on the situation." he says calmly. ALERT: The computer blares a warning and red lights flash on the bridge. A loud klaxon blaring. Sensor reports show a pair of incoming contacts. From the approximate location of the shadow noted in earlier sweeps. The system beeps and prints a schematic on the data station, Incoming Threat Identified: Proton Torpedo. Reccomendation: Evasive action. *A readout of the incoming torpedos is displayed on the screen. Along with a note that they appeared from the extreme edges of normal torpedo range* A small green light glows briefly on the communications display indicating a successful transmission. Upon seeing the light, Janmes turns in his chair, "Transmission completed." He glances down at the sensor array, "Nothing new to add from the sensor scans, sir. Do you want me to attempt to hail the ..." As the Alarm goes off, he quickly stops what he was saying, turns to the navigation console and begins to initiate a standard evasion pattern. At the warning alarm Jarean straightens, looking to the console before back to Janmes, "Shouldn't be too hard to evade Ensign. Good distance yet. Order all batteries to commence defensive fire, as soon as they enter range." He peers down at the console before him, thoughtful frown returning. Trask looks around alarmed as all hell breaks out on the bridge in a cacophony of sound and blaring lights. And the torpedos continue to streak in, on the same path they were fired on. Dumb fire. The readout indicates weapon range in twenty seconds. Janmes glances up at the sensor array for a second, confirming the flight path of the incoming weapons and then calms visibly. Turning to the intercom he passes along the message to the gunnery crews to open fire on the incoming weapons when they enter weapons range. He then changes the heading of the ship to carry it away from the predicted path of the torpedos. As he does he checks the shield indicators to ensure that everything is still functioning properly. Jarean remains staring at the console, as the torpedos enters weapons range, he nods and clicks the intercom to the gunnery crews, "All batteries. Commence firing." And steps back, watching the sensor readouts. And the well-trained Imperial gunnery crews do their job. Turbolaser fire rakes out at the torpedos, causing one, then two, to explode. Detonating well short of the ship, or the planet. Janmes smiles slightly as the reports come back from the gunnery crews and the sensor board clears. Turning slightly, but not completely taking his attention from the navigation console he asks, "Orders, sir?" Dylar grunts as he notices the torpedo blow up. He shakes his head slowly, "I supose they don't need any help." he comments as he slowly turns around. Jarean looks to Dylar, then back at the sensors, "Set course for the source of those torpedos Ensign. We'll do a little hunting of our own." He straightens his back, folding his hands behind him, checking the sensor reports again. Waiting for something? 7842 - Defender 1 flickers out of hyperspace, sensors registering its jump from the previous shadow coordinates. It screams in on an attack vector at the Imperial Corvette. 7842 - We are being scanned by another contact. Janmes nods his acknowledgement of the Commanders Orders, and begins to bring the ship around to the target vector. Suddenly his sensor screen lights up and he calls out, "A starfighter has just dropped out of lightspeed 485 hms from us and is approaching fast on an attack vector." As he speaks he begins to turn the ship to bring all available batteries to bear on the approaching contact > CRV Hunter begins to accelerate slightly, its engines and thrusters firing as it shifts its heading to provide a better firing position for its gunnery crews. Jarean turns, tracking the sensor report as the fighter emerges from hyperspace, "Evasive action, if you please Ensign. All batteries, open fire." For this, the officer seems to think a better position is in order. And moves to take a seat. 7842 - Defender 1 continues screaming in on a direct course at the corvette, opening fire now. Twin laser bolts, and two ion cannons opening up on the Hunter. The fighter continues directly, with only slight evasive side to side movements. Dylar quickly glances around, the gunnery crews already proved they do not need his help, and there doesn't appear to be anything he can do on the bridge, so, he does nothing simply standing by and waiting for orders or something he can help with. Janmes quickly initiates a standard evasion pattern and gives the order into the intercom to open fire on the contact. As he does the ship bumps slightly, and a faint blue flicker can be seen through the viewport. He glances up from the controls to check the shield displays and reports curtly, "Shield are holding, sir." Jarean nods his head again, watching his own displays, "Continue firing Ensign. I doubt a starfighter can break through these shields." He continues to speak in his calm, used-to-command voice. > CRV Hunter jerks slightly as the shots from the starfighter strike, but apparently no serious damage has been done. Even as the wash of the ion beams is fading from the shields the batteries of the Hunter open up, spears of light lancing across distance separating the two ships. Dylar calmly watches the light show from his position on the bridge, his arms folded across his chest. For the time being, allowing those best at this to do their job. 7842 - Defender 1 quickly closes the distance between itself and the Corvette, jerking more to the side now, dodging, as the Corvettes weapons open up. The fighter continues firing, many of its shots falling behind the maneuvering corvette. But the course of the fighter remaining set on the vessel, despite the occasional splash of turbolaser fire lighting its own shield as the gunnery crews zero in. Janmes seems pretty unconcerned based on the firepower of the small ship up to this point. He continues evasive maneuvars, but seems more concerned with ensuring that the batteries have a clear line of fire at the target. He occassionally glances at the sensor array, keeping track of the approaching ship as it closes on the Hunter. > CRV Hunter is basically unaffected by the weapons fire from the smaller vessel. The shields are still holding. As the fighter draws closer the weapons fire from the Corvette only intensifies continually pounding the vessels shields, which appear to be weakening Jarean inclines his head, as he watches the ships trajectory, before jerking his head up in the first apparently surprised movement the officer has made, "It's on a collision course. Ensign, full power to the engines. Order brace for impact." He peers at the viewscreen, where the rapidly approaching dot is now visible. 7842 - The fighter continues in, flying directly at the corvette bridge, still firing. But that is the time the underpowered fighters shields choose to fail, a turbolaser blast raking across the rear stabilisers and causing the craft to spiral away, close over the bridge. Dylar tilts his head to the side as he quickly moves to brace himself against something, however the large trooper's weight would probably suffice. Once he has a firm grip of a console he quickly looks around to see what's happening on the rest of the bridge. Janmes doesn't make any acknowledgement of the order. Instead he focuses on the navigational display in front of him. Dropping the nose of the Corvette accelerates the corvette to the stoppers, getting every ounce of acceleration out the engines in an attempt to avoid the incoming craft The rapidly growing dot continues firing, heading directly at the ships bridge, but when it seems to fill the viewports, the crafts shields fail with a flash, and a turbolaser blast causes it to spin. Shortly afterwards, an explosion is heard in the aft end of the corvette. Too little too late. Alarms sound in the distance, as blast doors can be heard slamming shut, the corvette lurching to the side. 7842 - You gaze in awe as the Defender 1 explodes before your eyes. Lights begin to blink across the displays across the bridge. The damage indicator is lit up like a christmas tree and there is at least one light indicating a hull breach in the aft section of the ship. Jarean grabs hold of the console in front of him as the ship lurches, "Ensign, damage report!" That one is not calm at all, a shouted command, over the ships chaotic alarms. Janmes quickly scans the damage readout displays before reporting. "Initial reports are in, sir.", he says rapidly turning his head to look at the command deck. "Our Maneuvering thrusters are out. Shield are looking pretty bad, down to about 15%, and our engines have taken some heavy damage as well. It looks like we could get about 1/4 of full power out of them." Dylar slowly rises completely after the apparent collision is over. He does little but ready his rifle, awaiting any orders he may recieve, quickly assembling his troops as well. > CRV Hunter appears to be listing badly. Its momentum is still carrying it forward, but the damage looks pretty serious. Jarean waves a hand, frowning as he stands to check the damage reports himself, "Get the repair crews working Ensign. We're stuck in space until we can get them repaired...cut engines." He looks to Dylar, "It appears as if we are stranded for the moment." His customary calm returning, "Keep a close eye on the sensors. We don't need any more surprises.." Janmes nods calmly gaining composure from the calm of the superior officer. He quickly cuts power to the engines and then turns and speaks into the intercom passing along the Lt. Commanders orders to get the repair crews to work. That completed he turns to regard the sensor data once again. Jarean turns, and folds his hands behind him, "Appraise Coruscant of our situation. I'll be aft." He heads for the exit from the bridge. Janmes turns to the Communications Array, which thankfully hasn't been damaged and quickly keys in a message to Coruscant informing them of the situation along with technical data regarding the specific damage caused. He then glances quickly at the ships chronometer to see how much longer he is on shift and goes back to watching the sensor array for any additional problems. Category:Reach of the Empire Logs